


Stakeout

by Beawake



Series: Tumblr Birdflash Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, The title sucks but bear with me, They're on a stakeout, Wally can't sit still, Writing Prompt, how does one title, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawake/pseuds/Beawake
Summary: Comes from this prompt: Dick and Wally on a stakeout and Wally can't sit still“Wally for the love of -, can you please sit still?” Dick snapped.“I’m sorry,” Wally cried out, “This is just so boring, I don’t know how you do it! I need something to do, I need to focus on something.”





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathGirl3014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGirl3014/gifts).



> This is a writing prompt from tumblr. It's the first time I wrote Birdflash, but I really love the ship, and I hope you love this too.

“Can you please stop fidgeting?” Dick asked in annoyance.  
“I’m sorry,” Wally said. He straightened his posture and stopped.  
Dick sighed and turned to look at the doorway of the club again. “Just, sit still please.”  
They were on a stakeout. There was a rumour of a major weapons deal going down in the club tonight. Wally and Dick had been sent out to keep an eye on it, and to see who the new player on the field was. They were positioned on the roof of a building across the street.  
Wally started tapping his fingers on his leg again. Dick tried to ignore the noise, focusing on the door of the club. Nothing had happened yet.  
Wally started tapping his foot. Dick clenched his teeth. He kept his eyes trained on the entrance of the club. A couple left, but their mark hadn’t showed up yet. Dick checked his watch, 11.30 pm, they should show up soon. Wally had started tapping the rhythm of a song now.  
“Wally for the love of -, can you please sit still?” Dick snapped.  
“I’m sorry,” Wally cried out, “This is just so boring, I don’t know how you do it! I need something to do, I need to focus on something.”  
“Like our mark? Or the club? Maybe the whole reason of this stakeout?” Dick gave him an annoyed look, Wally sighed and slumped against the wall dramatically.  
“Yes, I know, this boring stakeout is really important. I got that, but I’m a speedster! You can’t expect me to just sit still for hours! It’s just not a - “  
“Wally shut up,” Dick interrupted him.  
“No seriously, I don’t know what you guys were thinking, putting me here on a - “  
“No really Wally shut up, that’s our mark right there. He’s going in.”  
Wally sat up straight, looking over the edge of the building, and he grinned. “Finally, I’ve been dying for some action all night.”  
“Really? I didn’t notice,” Dick answered sarcastically. “Let’s put our dress suits on.”  
“Very funny Bird Boy,” Wally answered, changing into his suit. “How do I look?”  
Dick looked at him in appreciation. “You should wear suits more often, you look good in them.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere Dick, now let’s get this party started.”  
“Wait,” Dick said, putting his hand on Wally’s shoulder to stop him from running off. “You look really good in a suit,” he said in a low voice. Wally turned around to face him and Dick kissed him fast but passionately. Then he turned around, walking to the edge of the building. “Come on KF, I thought you were dying for some action?” He said, before he went down the stairs of the fire escape.  
“Bastard,” murmured Wally after he regained his posture again. Then he ran after Dick, catching up with him on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as Beawake!


End file.
